


In a Separate Sky

by takahashi_gang



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, alternate and current timelines-MK11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahashi_gang/pseuds/takahashi_gang
Summary: Raiden... Kenshi... Takeda... Earthrealm... How do I save them all without ending it all?





	1. Ascension - Nariko Returns to the Sky Temple

Location; Osaka, Japan 

It isn't supposed to end this way. Yes, Earthrealm is saved but at what cost? My father’s sanity has been compromised by the evil yet purifying cleansing of the Jinsei after Shinnok’s nearly successful captivity of Earthrealm's life force. I’ve been receiving letter after letter, hell, even physical visits from lord Fujin telling me about the patterns of my father’s erratic behaviors. He’s lashed out on realms that we somewhat are on good terms with. Some of my friends are still trapped under Quan Chi’s spells thanks to Hanzo momentarily jumping into his old vengeful ways. My ex-lover and his son went on to carry out their mission to hunt down the Red Dragon leaving me here with nothing but sunshine and my name. I feel like my life is slowly slipping away from the palm of my hands. My father sent me here to Earthrealm six years ago to assist General Sonya Blade and her at-the-time husband Johnny cage along with Kenshi to stop Shinnok’s attempt to corrupt the Jinsei the first time. Little did I know that me and Kenshi would go on to become a thing after Shinnok’s defeat but it quickly dissolved after me and him had a fall out about him and Takeda hunting Daegon down with no backup. I feel like if one more bad thing happens I'm going to lose my sanity. But in the midst of all that I made a decision to go back to the Sky Temple to aid my father and help him become the sweet and caring Thunder God that we all know and love. 

*********************************** 

“Nari...” 

I turn around to face the voice that is speaking to me. Only to be greeted by the man who has protected me as his little sister for all these years. 

“Yes Hanzo?” 

“It is time.” 

“i just want a few more moments. I need to say my goodbyes to the clan and I want to walk through the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens one more time. I did do all of the work after all you know.” 

“Oh come on! Give me some credit! I did do some of the work too!” 

‘Hanzo honey you literally set the entire section of plum blossoms on fire because the ‘sun was doing its job to slow’ you burned them all to a crisp.” 

“Oh I... um... I did didn’t I. I guess I'm not cut out for the green thumb business then.” 

“By the Gods no! You have a black thumb, better yet you have fiery hands. I told the students to follow you around with flasks full of water just in case you decide to set anything or anyone else on fire. You still have a few anger issues that need to be worked on.” 

Hanzo rolls his eyes at me but faces the fact that I am right. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Let’s go we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Lord Fujin will be here at any moment.” 

“I know.” I say as I let out a depressing sigh. 

We make our way out of the temple towards the clan in the gardens. 

“Good morning everyone.” 

“Good morning Grandmaster Hasashi.” 

“Today is a bittersweet day as I get ready to see of someone who Ive had the pleasure to call my sister, Nari.” 

Everyone collectively responds with an Awe. 

“No guys. This isn't goodbye forever I will be back one day. One, to check in on you all and two, to make sure this one doesn’t burn down the entire establishment.” I say punching Hanzo playfully in the arm. 

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. As we all know Nariko is returning home to the sky temple today. We have enjoyed her presence and teachings and her aide in defeating Shinnok. But in the midst of saving Earthrealm her father... paid a grave cost.” 

“Grandmaster Hasashi what happened to Lord Raiden?” Asks a clan member.

“He was corrupted in the midst of purifying Earthrealm’s life force.” Says a godly but gentle voice. 

I turn around to be greeted by Lord Fujin. 

“Lord Fujin!” I say hugging him. 

“Greetings Nari, Grandmaster Hasashi, Clan members. Nariko.. Are you sure you want to return home? Raiden is not the same person he was when he sent you here. It is dangerous, he could harm you, worse, even kill you. His tyrrant-like behaviors have driven wedges between realms. We are on the verge of a war.” 

I know how dangerous this is. But my father needs me more now than ever before. I am his last hope of cleansing. If I don’t succeed, we all will perish. 

“I know the dangers Fujin. But what’s more dangerous dark Raiden or a war that could result in the end of our existence?” 

“You’re right Nariko. But we must hurry time is running out.” 

I turn around to face Hanzo and the clan. I can feel the lump in my throat and the tears forming in my ducts. 

“You all have been a blessing to me and I am proud of all of your accomplishments and hard work. You all along with SF, the Lin Kuei, and Shaolin successfully saved Earthrealm form utter destruction and you all will forever be in my hearts. I hope that this new relationship between you all and the Lin Kuei will grow stronger and bigger.” 

I grab Fujin’s hand and look at everyone one last time. He raises his hand to the sky and I feel the cool rushing wind materialize around us. 

“Nariko!!!” I hear someone yell but it is too late.


	2. In Confusion, Confidence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every step that you take, could be your biggest mistake." Coldplay, What If

As the power of Fujin's wind materializes us in front of the main doors to the sky temple, i can't help but have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I'm so confused about how I should feel at this moment. Should I be excited, scared, angry? I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that I miss my father. He's missed so many milestones in my life, well, some I'd rather he not know about because if he did he would probably end the life of a certain gentleman that know. I have so many

"Fujin?"

"Yes Nariko?"

"Does my dad even know I'm here?"

He gets really quiet. I would have at least hope he told him I'm alive. He takes in a deep breath and lets out a sigh as we start to walk into the temple.

"I tried to. But, he wasn't listening to me. He was to busy planning his impending wrath on outworld."

"Outworld?!" I yell at him stopping in my tracks.

"Shhhhh child you don't want to alarm him."

"Sorry. Please elaborate on why my dad is lashing out on realms that have done him no wrong. Despite the clash between Kotal and his army and Cassie's team in the dead woods. But that was something else."

"Well Nari, your guess is as good as mine. I have recently spoken to Kotal and there are no current conflicts between earthrealm and outworld. Mileena's forces dissipated after her death, SF locked away D'Vorah and Shinnok, S-"

"Trust me I know what all else you were about to say, I was there for all of it. I just don't see the logic behind Raiden lashing out at realms on a whim because to him they are deemed credible threats. It makes no sense Fujin."

"Well you have to remember your father is corrupted."

"By the Elder Gods, don't remind me. I'm already terrified of how he looks."

We come to the door that seals away the heart of earthrealm's life force; the Jensei Chamber. I look at Fujin and take in a deep breath.

"Well Fujin, here goes nothing."

I materialized a small crackle of lightning into the lock of the doors and it unlocks opening into the chamber. I slowly take a few steps inside with Fujin two steps behind me. I take a look around my surroundings, not a thunder god in sight.

"Dad?" I call out. No answer in return.

I slowly make my way to the core of the chamber; Jensei springing out fresh and energetic into earthrealm's atmosphere. I'm relieved to see it back in its majestic blue, given the fact when it was blood red it left me incapacitated.

*F L A S H B A C K*

"Nari go back to earthrealm and asssist General Blade and her forces with transporting Quan Chi."

But dad, the sky temple. I know things are okay now that Shinnok has been sealed away but I have a feeling something bad is eminent."

"We will be fine Nariko." Says Bo'Rai'Cho.

That mans breath smells light a damn Corona brewery. By the elder gods.

"Heed Bo'Rai'Cho my dear. We can handle any threat that any realm may seek to carry out." Says Raiden.

I guess I have nothing to worry about then. I've seen my dad and Uncle BoBo obliterate enemies when I was little. I've always wanted to be just like my dad growing up.

"Okay you two. Please be safe. Stay alive for me, for earthrealm. And please watch over Fujin, he's like a second dad to me."

"You have our word Nariko." Raiden says wrapping me in his arms planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you dad. Or as Cage would say 'Raidude'."

"For the elder gods sake stay away from that man if its not mission related. For the elder gods sake."

I can't help but laugh at my dad's wish. Johnny is actually not a bad guy, just super goofy.

"I'll try my hardest dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

I lift my hand into the air and as my power materializes around me I stare my dad in his eyes, praying nothing happens to them. May the elder gods watch over them. I land safely in the middle of the Special Forces compound where all of the outworld refugees are being harbored as a safe haven. It's quiet too quiet. I all of a sudden here a yell that sounds a lot like... Hanzo! I follow the sound waves from his voice and my heart hits my stomach as I approach him. He's out cold. But the other sights leave me even more baffled. Quan Chi has been decapitated, Johnny, Sonya, and the love of my life, Kenshi are knocked out as well.

"There will be no surprises from you Mr. Cage" Says a voice I thought I would never have to hear again.

It cannot be. Shinnok in the flesh. As he commands that wretched oath D'Vorah to take Cage as a hostage I refuse to let him leave without a fight. I can feel the anger boiling through my veins and the electricity cackling in my fingers. I summon a huge ball of energy and hurdle it towards him knocking him off balance.

"Shinnok!" I say with a voice thunderous enough to shake the heavens.

He turns to face me with those pale evil eyes I loathe so much.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mini thunder goddess. Trying to stop me Nariko? You're weak just like your miserable father."

"I will stop you even if its the last thing I do. I don't know who freed you but they will pay and you will go back to your eternal damnation."

I charge at him with every ounce of godhood in me, kicking him square in the chest and sending him flying into the side of one of the military vehicles. With my arms still raging with my power I ferociously walk towards him. He lets out that devious laugh that I hate so much.

"Oh Nariko... so young and so blind. Have you forgotten who I am? I am an elder god I-"

"Fallen elder god." I say interrupting him. "You're nothing but a miserable wretch, insignificant speck of feculant scum."

His pale eyes widen at my ego-shattering sentence.

"How dare you?!" He yells at me.

"Oh yeah Fujin told me you said that too. But, as I was saying. You're not an elder God and I'm not gonna let you mess with the people I love or the Realm that I cherish. Leave now while you can Shinnok."

"Oh I will have this realm and I will not stop at anything to have earthrealm. Nothing will stand in my way including you."

He reaches for his amulet and wields forth the crimson power towards me. I try to jump out of the way but is too little, too late.

*HOURS LATER*

I wake up to distorted voices and figures standing over me I can also hear someone nearby talking as well. As my eyes open and I regain my vision, I am greeted by Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda. I look over and see Kung Jin with Hanzo who has been injured by D'Vorah. Hanzo tells them about how Shinnok has resurfaced to invade earthrealm and has taken Cage prisoner to the sky temple.

"Guys.... I tried to stop him. But...."

"You did what you could Nari." Hanzo says.

"Hanzo!" I say getting up rushing to his aide. "Did she poison you? Are you okay?"

"No Just wounded. I am fine. But these four are earthrealm's last chance they have to defeat Shinnok."

I look at all four of them. They've matured a lot since that horrible training mission at the Lin Kuei Palace. I've seen what they can do but they have to do it together.

"You all are ready. You can do this. I've watched you all grow into fine warriors. Go save earthrealm, and may the elder gods watch over you."

"But what about mom, and Kenshi, and Grandmaster Hasashi?" Asks Cassie.

"We can't leave them like this." Adds Takeda.

"I will take care of them. You have my word. Now go time is running out!" I command.

They turn to go board the helicopter but I pull Takeda aside for a second.

"What's wrong Nariko?".

"Nothing. I just... I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you. And I know you like my dad. And he's fond of you too so go for it."

He smiles at me and gives me hug.

"Be safe. And save earthrealm."

The helicopter takes off. I hope my dad is okay and I hope he demolishes Shinnok.

I kneel down in between Kenshi and Sonya and place my hands on their chests.

"Furuki kamigami no chikara de iyasareru!" (By the power of the elder gods, be healed!)

Immediately both of them came back to their concious.

"You're alright!" I exclaim.

"What happened?" Asks Sonya sitting up.

"Shinnok knocked all of you out. Even took me out too. Do you know who freed him?"

"It was.. Quan Chi." Responds Kenshi attempting to stand up.

"But he's dead. How?"

"He recited a spell right before I killed him." Says Hanzo.

"Then that means... D'Vorah was the mole this whole time. She played everyone. That's what Takeda was trying to tell me after they fled prison in outworld."

"Takeda! Where is my son?" Kenshi asks.

I grab his hand and look him in his face. I know he can't see me, but I know he feels my body heat.

"He and the others are on the way to sky temple to save earthrealm. My father and Bo'Rai'Cho are there, they are in good hands Kenshi."

"I have to get my troops and deploy, I'm not letting him get away again." Sonya says walking with a vengance to gather her forces.

"That woman is a freaking force of nature I tell you." I say with a soft laugh.

"Nariko..." Kenshi says wrapping his arm around the small of my back pushing me close to him. "I think it's time I've confessed something to you. I-"

I cut his sentence short by landing my lips on his.

"I already know, and I love you too." I say smiling at him.

"Well its about damn time you two became an item." Says Hanzo.

"Shut up. If you weren't already hurt I'd zap you in the arm right now." I say with a chuckle.

All of a sudden the ground starts to rumble and I look up and see the skies starting to turn an ominous red. I look around and all of the refugees are running for their lives, scared.

"What's happening?" Asks Hanzo.

My vision starts to get blurry.

"Oh...no..." I say starting to grow weak.

"Nariko?" I hear a voice but I can't figure out who it is speaking.

"He's poisoned..... the Jensei... and I can't... feel my... father's energy."

I can't fight it anymore... I fall to the ground succumbing to the dark state surrounding me.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"Dad? I know you're in here. It's me."

"I know you're here Nariko."

There's that voice I'm longing/fearing to hear. I turn around and face him, I wish I wouldn't have turned around.


	3. Death and all His Friends

His voice... it's so... ominous. He doesn't sound anything like the gentle caring Demi-God we all know and love.

"Dad?" I say walking towards the silhouette of him.

My heart is pounding so hard in my chest that it might burst. My palms are sweaty, stomach churning, eyes tearing up. I can't even describe the way I'm feeling right now. What do say? Where do I begin? How do approach this man claiming to be my father? As I get closer to him I can finally start to map out his features, white long hair, tall stature, even the wrinkles in his forehead that I begged him to use anti-aging cream on eons ago. but there's two things I can't wrap my head around, the black clothing and red glowing eyes, and the fact that he's wearing... Shinnok's amulet?!

"Welcome home my child."

"Dad... what happened to you?"

"I did what I must to protect earthrealm."

I look over my shoulder at Fujin. He urges me silently not to pry into the topic but I need answers.

"Fujin can I talk to my father alone for a moment."

"indeed." He answers and vanishes into thin air.

"Dad, you can talk to me. I am your child. I want to know why you've become dark and tyrannic."

"You wouldn't understand, the losses I'm responsible for, the decisions I've regretfully made, the guilt. You just w-"

"I lost people too dad but, I didn't go punishing other people for that. I made crazy decisions too that I somewhat regret but, I could never hurt innocent people and as a God you should know that."

"How would you know what I should and should not do?!" He yells at me summoning red cackling lightning through his fingertips.

"Dad..."

"You don't know what hell I've been through. The lowest of levels I had to stoop to, the pain of losing my sons, the..."

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. Sons? Not his daughter but sons? Am I.... not his child anymore?

"Your sons huh, you were never worried about your own flesh and blood were you?"

I stare at him with tears in my eyes, a lump forming in my throat choking up my words.

"Nari that's not what I meant I-"

"Just stop Raiden!" I yell to the top of my lungs.

He looks at me. I hate those Red eyes.

"Nariko I do love you. I would give my life for you, you are my daughter. And I'm sorry for putting Liu Kang and Kung Lao before you."

"Wow is that really all you have to say to me? You know what... It was a bad idea coming back here. You need help Raiden. Help beyond whatever me or Fujin could offer you."

I grab my things and head for the chamber doors. What a waste of time.

"Nari, Nari! Wait I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry Dad. Why don't you go and consult with the elder gods about how bad of a father you are. Fujin can you show me the way out please, I don't wanna look at him anymore like this."

"But I am your father." Raiden says sheepishly.

I turn around with anger win my voice crying my eyes out.

"No! I am not your daughter! I have gone through so much Dad! I nearly lost my life, I lost the man I loved, my future son in law. Where were you when I needed you?!"

"I'm here now my dear."

"Well I don't need you here now! And I surely don't need you here like this. You really wanna know how to help me?"

"Anything for my daughter."

"Help yourself."

I look at him one last time and he's looking at me with a loss for words. I look away and follow Fujin out the door. I loathe the sight of him. He is not my father he's an imposter. As me and Fujin begin our journey through the temple. My mind is flooded with so many questions and thoughts.

"Speak your mind child." Fujin says with a voice so serene and calm.

I let out a sigh as I begin to form up a question.

"Why?"

"Because it'll help you feel better if you t-"

"No Uncle Fujin, silly man. I just wanna know why hasn't he done anything to cleanse himself of his corruption?"

"I have seen stranger things Nariko. But don't you think you were a little too hard on him?"

"Not at all. He wants to be all bad and dark so he can handle not having me here."

Fujin stops and looks at me. His eyes are not the bright white that I'm used to. They're cloudy full of sadness.

"What's wrong Uncle Fujin?"

"I've never envied your father over anything except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"He has a family. That's something I've always wanted. Children of my own with someone I'd want to spend forever with."

And here comes the tears.

"Oh Fujin I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted."

"It's okay dear. Are you sure you wanna leave?"

"No. Let's go b-"

Suddenly a wind appears filled with sand. 

"Okay Fujin you can stop with the wind haha."

"That is not me Nariko."

"What do you mean that's not you?"

I look around as the dust makes it hard to see. This aura I'm feeling, it's full of hate, pure evil.

"By the Elder Gods!" Fujin yells.

I turn around and he's gone. What in all the realms is going on?

"Fujin? Fujin?!"

I summon my powers and materialize into the chamber. It's dark, eerie, and quiet. Too quiet.

"Raiden? Raiden?! Dad!"

No response. Something is going on and I don't quite understand what happened. I need to go back to Earthrealm now.

*A few hours later*

I land in the middle of the Shirai Ryu fire gardens and there's not a soul in sight. Nothing seems wrong here its calm, serene, just the way it was before I left. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I snap around in defense mode ready to zap someone to a crisp.

"Whoa mini Rai-dudette, its just me."

"By the Elder Gods Cage. I could've killed you. Don't scare me like that."

"It wouldn't have been the first time you've tried too."

Sometimes I wonder how does my dad tolerate his mere existence.

"And again I am sorry Johnny."

"Ahh apology accepted. But you seem upset or something. What's on your mind lightning bug?"

Lightning bug? What? Nevermind.

"I'm looking for Hanzo actually."

"Oh Scorpy is in his quarters meditating, and he didn't look so hot either. Good luck getting his attention."

"It's worth a shot. Hey I heard Cassandra is getting promoted today! Send her my congratulations?"

"Will do Kidd Thunder 2.0"

"Oh Cage, sometimes I really worry about you. But you're alright with me."

I give him a quick hug and head for the temple entrance. I'm panicking really bad right now. Fujin vanished and my dad is nowhere to be found. And those golden sands that appeared around Fujin and I right before he vanished. Those sands looked familiar but I just don't know how. I arrive in front of Hanzo's quarters and I hear someone crying. By the elder gods I hope he didn't scare his one of his poor students to death. I knock on the door and wait a few seconds, nothing happens.

"Hanzo?"

"Now is not a good time."

"Hanzo, its me. Nari."

The air grows silent and I still hear that person crying softly. It sounds like... Takeda?!"

I bust through the doors and find Hanzo holding Takeda in his arms. Takeda is a wreck.

"Hanzo? Takeda?! What's going on?"

Hanzo looks at me anger fueling in his eyes. Takeda is crying so hard he's hyperventilating. I rush over to them and console Takeda.

"Takeda honey? Tak, talk to me. What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's d-dad."

My heart skips a beat for a second.

"W-what about him honey?"

Takeda looks at me with eyes red and full of tears. He let's out a yell and collapses into my arms crying harder than before.

"He's..... dead, Nariko." Says Hanzo.

All of the sound stops around me and all I can here is ringing in my ears. I let my hands fall away from holding Takeda and stare at Hanzo in total shock. His words fading into echoing mumbles. My mind is all over the place, I don't know what to feel, say, or do. My mind takes me back to the day that I last saw him alive.

* Flashback*

"Baby do you have you and Tak have to go alone? Can I join you? I know I didn't know her but I want to help."

"Nariko this isn't your battle my love. This is our vendetta."

"I know i just... I'm just..."

He puts his arms on my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"I promise you with all of my heart me and Takeda will return home. Unharmed and in one piece."

"I'm just worried okay. We're close to our wedding date and I want to marry you with all your limbs attached and that handsome face of yours untouched."

"And you will. Now will you let me go avenge my son's mother's death now?"

He tries to walk past me and I stop him. I look at him with eyes full of fire and desire.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss first?" I say tugging on his shirt.

"It's not goodbye my lightning bug. I will be back."

"Just kiss me silly."

Our lips collide in a kiss so powerful I nearly fall to my knees. I pull away from him, breathing erratically.

"I gotta have you one more time. And don't hold back."

He puts his hands around my back and pushes me even further into him, lips barely brushing mine. He's such a tease and I'm a sucker for it.

"I knew that i was just waiting for you to say it, you naughty girl."

*A Few Hours Later*

After a long time in between the sheets Kenshi and Takeda make their final preparations for their journey. I wish I could join them but it's not my fight. They guys stand at the door waiting for me to join them.

"Be safe you two. I want my boys back in one piece. Did I mention alive?"

"My sweet Nari you worry too much. We will be okay, have faith. By the gods, have you forgotten you're a goddess?"

He has a point. My dad would clobber me with lectures if he ever found out that I panic a lot.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'm done worrying. May the Elder Gods watch over you. I love you boys. Come back soon"

Kenshi kisses me one last time and pulls me and Takeda into a group hug.

"You have our word Nariko." Ensures Takeda.

We share the final moments of our hug then they leave on their quest. I'm scared to death I don't know what I would do without them.

*End of Flashback*

"Nariko!"

"Huh?!" I yell snapping out of my trance.

I look at Hanzo and Takeda. Their faces clearly expressing worry about me.

"We have to gather everyone and break the news." Says Hanzo.

"I know. Send a blast out to everyone. Meeting in the fire gardens in 3 hours." I say heading for the door.

"Wait where are you going Nariko?" Asks Hanzo.

"To do what my dad is notoriously famous for. Consult the Elder Gods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay during these uncertain times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm super excited about new project I am working on! I will be updating whenever I possibly can, due to my management position at work. I hope this story will be enjoyable, I'm a super shitty writer lmao. Follow me on Instagram @takahashi.gang :) I will add characters/tags as they appear. Enjoy!


End file.
